Someone You Meet
by Golden feathers Edward
Summary: Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing. Duo was alone but didn't know that he wasn’t the whole time till he met him. Fallow our baka to a world that is his salvation. Watch out the dark moon want Duo for their own plans! DarienxDuo DiamondxDuo OCCxDuo ON HOLD


Author: Golden Feathers Edward

Notes: I wanted a Sailor Moon crossover with Gundam wing sue me if ya don't like it!

Parings: DarienxDuo, OCCxDuo

Warnings: Rape, confusion, light, dark

Rating: NC-17

_Someone You Meet_

Part 1

I can't believe it . . . the war is finally over. Colonies are free, no more war orphans like me, people can lead normal lives. But what about me? All I knew was war, bloodshed, sorrow, pain, loneliness, and death. Yeah that's who I am, death, the God of Death. What ever I touch dies. Who would want death as their friend, family, hell even their lover. Well let's not dwell on that for a moment. lets see, the rest of the gundam pilots went back to what they managed to salvage in the war, a place they can call home. Quatre went back to his family of 29 sisters can you believe. Even I wouldn't go back to that but Q is Q, kind hearted can never abandon what he loves the most and also took over the Winner Company making it even a more great success. Trowa, well he went back to the circus to Catharine his sister, that's what he calls her and doing fine. Maybe I'll take a break in my wondering and go see one of his shows. Wufei joined the perventers, Une created to maintain the peace. Ya now it is hard to believe that a woman that was once our enemy and nearly blew up one of the colonies could ever be working to help maintain peace but who am I to judge. Heero is just Heero, we all know him protecting our Queen Relena and maybe having a secret relationship with her but who knows. Me? I Duo Maxwell have done nothing but wonder the colonies and Earth for little over a year now. There really is no place for me to call home. Hey I'm just a street brat from colony L2 and ex-gundam pilot. I could have stayed with Hilde but don't want to be a free loader so I turned her down. I've know for awhile that she has loved me for awhile and don't really return her feelings, all she is to me is a little sister to me. I just couldn't stay and let her keep her hopes up that someday I'll return her feeling, no I couldn't do that to her. So here I am at the closest thing to home I am going to get on colony L2, the ruins of Maxwell Church. It was the day of its destruction the day my first only family died even though they were not my real ones. And to top it all off it was all my fault they died. . . . . .

"Sigh," Duo let out is sadness. "Hi Father Maxwell, Sister Helen. The wars over now. Its been for over a year now," he breathed nearly ready to break. "I just came to say goodbye . . . . . . . I'll never come back to L2 anymore. . . it just . . . . it just brings back to many memories," hesitating just slightly to see if their ghosts will come up and shout at him saying why the hell are you saying goodbye. Duo truly smiled slightly, but it felt odd to him on his lips after so long. "Hee. . . . . well sayonara Father, Sister."

Walking away from all the pain that was in his life finally letting go of the last of his past that he so clutched onto, ready to turn over a new leaf, going to start over his life never ever going back to his old one. Can't turn back. You have to forget the past.

---------------

"Yes I need to rent a space shuttle," Duo replied though the vidphone. Silence, "Thanks man bye."

Hanging up the vidpayphone stepping out into the warm heat the colony produced from lack of water and started down the sidewalk headed for the docking bay to launch to Earth.

"Duo? Is that you?" a deep, masculine voice that asked stoically.

Turning Duo once again put on his jokers mask looking striate at the one that saved the earth from destruction, Heero Yuy.

"Well it isn't Yuy," the braided pilot bowed mockingly, "What honor is mine to meet you out in public in the flesh and not protecting Princess Relena?"

Heero snorted in amusement at the joking boy in front of him that he has not seen in an year.

"No I'm on duty patrolling the area for any possibilities of an attack on Queen Relena," Heero stated plainly.

"Man, you haven't changed one bit over the year," Duo chuckled, "Just the same old stick in the mud perfect solider. Figures."

"Hn." was his reply crossing his arms over his well built chest. There was a short silence until the braided young man spoke up.

"Well it was nice seeing ya again," Duo started to jog down the side walk, "but I got to say goodbye, see ya!"

Heero was surprised that the braided baka left so suddenly. He usually stayed longer than that, shooting his mouth a mile a minute. Something was different now, Duo was not the same.

"You have changed so much Duo . . . . . . .why can't you see that?"

"Your right, he has grown more distant from other people and also us," someone spoke from behind Heero.

Without turning he asked his comrade and friend, "Trowa what should we do?"

"I don't know but maybe it is already to late to save him now."

----------------

"Man I'm going to be late!" Duo shouted in frustration pack thrown over his shoulder running at top speed.

/Shiniagami/

"Huh?" stopping Duo looked around. "What the hell was that? . . . . . . I should stop staying up so late, I'm starting to hear things now."

He resumed walking when it hit him. Soon noticed there were no people on the street.

"That's weird were did all the people go?" he asked no one in general in bewilderment. "This can't be normal."

Suddenly the ground started to shake, starting with a loud rumble, then collapsing under his feet caving in quickly, swallowing everything that was above it such as Duo himself.

"Oh Shit! AAAHHHHHHH!" Duo shouted reaching for anything that would stop his descent into the darkness but failed miserably to do so. Descending downwards he hit the side of the rocky walls knocking him out. Falling into the darkness.

-------------------

It felt like he was sleeping for hours when he woke up. Not only felt like hours but it felt like he got run over by his gundam five hundred times over with his extra armor for Deathsythe.

He slowly opened his eyes. Where am I? In hell? . . . . . . . . . Have I finally died for all my sins? No, I'm not dead its to real . . . . . . . but I'm floating . . . . . . . . what the hell! Why am I floating! I can't move and all I see is dark . . . . . . . whets happening to me! I got to get away . . . . defend myself from my enemy, kill them before they kill you . . . that is the way of war. . . . .

/Siniagami/

Whose there show your self!

/I call thy to the darkness today/

Wha. . . . .?

/No longer you have to lay/

What is he saying. . . . . . .? Is it some kind of Gibberish or something? Why is this person saying this weird stuff?

/Destroy everything even the light/

Errrr . . . . . . why does my body hurt all over . . .? . . . .GOD! Make it STOP!

/BRING YOUR COLD TOUCH TO THE NIGHT/

AAAHHHHHHHH!

/Terror you'll bring with the darkness/

ogodogodogodogodogodogodOGODOGOD!

/Take our offering that is this/

Light? . . .(pain) . . . . no, darkness . . .(pain) . . . . . Please no more! . . . . please . . . . . . no more . . . . .pain. . .

/The blood of this virgin girl/

What? The pain is gone . . . . . . it felt like no pain I ever went through . . . . . before the Maxwell Church took me in.

/Fate and destiny change and curl/

How is all this happening? This stuff only happens in fairy tails right?. . . . . . . . . . Right?

/Burning darker then hell itself/

Were is that voice coming from?

/Darker and beautiful more than an dark elf/

Then everything blacked out in Duo's mind putting him into a deep sleep once again. The chanting kept going on all of it had a magic aura that transported the young braided boy to another world.

------------------

'Why do I still go out with her all she does is complain . . . . . All she is to me is a younger sister wanting attention from her older brother,' I was deep in thought on yet another boring date with Serena. She was stuffing herself as usual and there was no chaos going on from the dark moon for over three weeks. 'Why are they not attacking anymore? What are they plotting now?' Darien looked to the meatball head of a girlfriend and grimaced at the sight of her eating the whole hamburger in one bite checks expanding from so much food in her mouth, 'Please attack this is the matter of life and death for me!'

"Serena please don't do that you are going to choke on that," the young black haired man warned. "People are also staring."

"Don't worry Darien even though I'm happy that you care so much," Serena chirped happily, "Its proof that you love me!"

Darien only sweat dropped.

(Beep)

(Beep)

(Beep)

"Ami?"

("Come quick Serena it's the dark moon!" Ami sounded very worried from what Darien could hear.)

"Right," Serena answer now her game face was on.

They left the restaurant quickly and entered a nearby ally way.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Serena cried and transformed.

Darien also changed with that rose of his and both jumped on the roof, heading to Ami's and the other sailor scouts position. They got to the place in at least in ten minutes and met up with the sailor scouts, all of them entered the building that was giving off negative energy.

Entering the main area of the building were the energy was tracked to, they saw five people in the room. One was Prince Diamond, along with his brother Sapphire, also Emerald, Ruby and a person that looked like the grim reaper I think they called Wise one or was it man? (Who the hell cares!) Beyond them there was a weird summoning circle that had an interesting symbol that was glowing very intently with a now dead teenaged girl in the middle that seemed to be turning to dust.

"O my god they killed a girl already!" Sailor Venus gasped in horror.

"You monsters you'll pay!" Sailor Jupiter cried out in anger charging up to her enemies at full speed.

"No Jupiter you don't know what they are capable of!" Sailor Mercury cried out after her friend.

But it was to late Ruby stepped in the angry sailor scout's way smirking in amusement and blasted her away with dark energy.

"Ruby leave them be!" Diamond commanded sternly, "We have to give all the energy we can to summon Siniagami."

"Forgive me my lord," Ruby apologized going back to his task in giving his energy.

"My dark creatures go and take care of them for the time being," Diamond summoned some monsters to deal with their unexpected guess.

All the sailor scouts prepared for battle. The first to attack was Sailor Mars.

"Mars Fire ball Flash!" it destroyed one third of the mindless monster zombies.

Then came the injured Sailor Jupiter.

"Supreme thunder Crash!" the monsters got smarter from the first attack and the attack only destroyed three of them.

Then Sailor Venus came in.

"Love Chain encircle!" only getting one and made the young sailor scout very pissed off just then.

Then it was Sailor Mercury's turn.

"Shine aqua illusion!" getting at least five in the possess.

Then came to Sailor Moon.

"Moon princess elimination!" but to the scouts and Tuxedo masks displeasure it only took out half of what was left of the monsters.

They continued to fight on, slowly they were getting tired. With success Tuxedo Mask made it past the monsters having a good view of the circle. He gasped in surprise on what he saw. A beautiful young boy that looked younger then the sailor scouts them selves, just appeared floating above the symbol five inches off the ground in a position that looked like he was laying on a bed maybe of air. This boy entranced the young man and something awakened in him that was not suppose to be awakened in a situation like this. He had a hard on. Tuxedo Mask turned bright as a tomato when he realized that the sight of this boy aroused him. For gods sake the boy was warring a priest collar and clothes plus he wasn't gay to make matters worst, but he could not deny the fact that he was very beautiful. He also noticed that the boy had long chestnut colored hair tied in a braid and was captivated by it.

"Finally we summoned him . . .. wise man take us back to the ship at once!" Diamond commanded quickly.

"As you wish my lord," the scary looking figure answered using what power he had left to take them back but there was a slight problem that they would not know until they made it back to the ship.

Just like that they all just disappeared.

"Damn they got away again!" Jupiter seethed in anger holding her wounded side to her.

"Well what ever they were summoning they did it with lots of energy that cost them their strength, and we will not know what they were summoning for awhile till they throw it at us," Sailor Mercury sighed in defeat for the time being.

Tuxedo Mask joined them down on the ground still feeling ashamed for reacting like that when he saw that boy with the long hair.

"Umm . . . . . . . . you guys I think we don't have to wait till they throw it at us," Sailor Venus called out from behind them sounding so excited.

"What are you talking about Venus they took it with them what ever it was," Mars argued snapping angrily at the blond, "What ever it was it was very powerful and had the darkest energy that I have ever felt, lots of negative energy. I bet it was a monster of the worst kind to ever exist in the universe."

"Really Mars we don't have to wait because he is right here sleeping!" the blond squealed in excitement, "Awww he is so adorable and cute in those clothes!"

All of them scrambled over to where sailor Venus was and to their eyes there was the monster Mars was talking about, a boy that looked to be nine to twelve years old.

"Your right he is so cute!" Sailor Moon squealed in delight, "I just want to pinch his checks! Rei how could you call this precious little thing a evil monster!"

"No don't touch it sailor moon looks can be deceiving to the eye," Luna came running to them Artimus right behind her.

"But Luna Venus is touching him and he is so cute I just can't resist!" Serena complained pinching the boy's checks anyway.

"Luna do you have any idea why they summoned a boy? Who is he?" Ami questioned.

"To tell the truth I have no clue who this boy is, but he was brought here for a reason," the black cat answered. "Tuxedo Mask would you be so kind as to carry him back to your place if you don't mind having a guest in your apartment because I don't think Serena could come up with a good story for her parents since we already have a guest, Rini."

"I can't take him because I got to get up early to help with something in the morning and won't have time to deal with the kid till next afternoon," Lita replied her excuse.

"I don't think grandpa would except this boy in because if I can sense his dark aura then grandpa will and try to kill him when I enter the house," Rei said eye twitching from remembering when he attacked the person that was our enemy that joined our side, that was very embarrassing.

"I can't because mother is getting home earlier now and would question me all night," Ami explained.

"Hey I can take him! My dad wont mind at all," Mina piped up.

"No! I'm afraid of letting you take him," Luna commented.

"Why do you say that!" Mina complained tears in her eyes.

"Well I'm afraid that you would kill him with all the stuff you have planed for him when you get him home," Luna stated flatly.

"Yeah you should have see when she got her new pet bunny she clothed it in a mini skirt and blouse," Rei said shivers going up her spine from remember that.

"What is so bad about that?" Serena asked out of curiosity.

"It was a male bunny," the black haired priestess answered.

"Oh . . . . . . .," Serena was speechless.

"Since we don't want that to happen I'll take him sure," Darien answered quickly nearly traced again by this strange braided child, "What do we do with him in the mean time?" the black haired man asked to the black cat, walking to the slumbering person and scooping him up into his arms.

"Well since he looks harmless enough we can trust him with our secret for the time being but if he causes a threat then we have to restrain him," Artimis stepped in and answered the young hero.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow at Rei's temple," Darien said when all the arrangements were settled, the scouts went there different ways to go home while that left Darien in his normal form with a sleeping child in his arms. Once again he started to feel the awakening of his hormones again, turning red to his ears.

"Now what?" he sighed in frustration looking down at the braided beauty in his arms.

That's when he noticed the bag that the boy seemed to be holding with a reflex, vice grip on it. Darien decided that he would check it out when he got back at his apartment three blocks down the road from where he was and started the journey home.

--------------

"Finally home," the man walked tiredly to the couch setting his load onto it gently. Once sure that the boy was comfortable he tried as smooth as possible to pry the bag away from the braided boy's grip and it took a good ten minutes. "Man and I thought Serena's brother's strength was not normal for a boy his age! I could barely get the pack away form this kid!"

Turning to the kitchen table said pack in hand and sat down placing the pack on the counter. Opening it Darien just dumped out the contents on the smooth glass table examining the things that were laid out in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted something that caught his interest. Picking it up and look at it closely identifying it as a passport. The name of it was Duo Maxwell, age: Fifteen, birthplace: Colony L2, birth date : Unknown, origin: American, parents: Unknown, guardians: None, home: None an orphan, job: salvage parts, past: ex-gundam pilot, code name: 02 pilot of Deathsythe, and Deathsythe Hell.

With this information he was stunned that this boy lived on his own and was not as young as he thought just one year younger then Serena, the boy was but a teenager that has a job at such a young age. Darien's heart ached when he found out this teenager was a orphan longer than he was, had no family, no foster family, no home, or even anyone to look after him. Next he found a pack of pictures rubber banded together. Slipping the rubber off the first picture was of the boy standing on some giant robot in the clothes that he was wearing now, with the liveliest smile that he has ever seen with so much joy in them. The next one was of the boy once again looking out over the horizon on a cliff holding a gun in one hand and a rifle in-between his legs, barrel of the gun resting on his shoulder with the most distant gaze Darien has ever seen not smiling at all in here. It was like this boy has seen more horrible things in his life then good things, like an old man would have after so many years of being in a war. It seems that this was taken when he was not aware of it. This sent shudders down the young man's spine to think that this teenager has seen so much war. What confused him the most was that when did a war accrue in the world? It didn't make any sense that this boy named Duo was exposed to such conflicts. And the passport was just as confusing, it was a pass to get to different places called L4, L3, L2, L1, L5 and also the Earth witch there was no such thing that he knew of besides the Earth. Putting all the questions to the side he continued to look through the pictures. Most of them were of Duo in school playing basket ball with his friends he supposed, walking down a park, or even catching him off guard eating a hamburger with his mouth wide open. One caught his attention, it had four other boys in it, with different origins it seems. One was Chinese, one looked French, one Arabian, and the last one Japanese and of carouse Duo was in it in the middle with the Chinese boy on his right and the Japanese boy on his left that he has hooked his arm around the non-smiling boy's shoulders. Out of all the five boy's only Duo and the Arabian boy was smiling in the pictures. The Japanese boy with cobalt eyes was glaring at the camera, while the Chinese boy with a tight ponytail holding his silky black hair was scowling at the camera, and the one that looked French with the horizontal bangs that defied gravity just looked at the camera blackly with no expression on his face. For some reason this was very disturbing to him to know that the boys eyes and expressions in the pictures looked to old for their own age with that knowledge in their eyes that knew so much that even he him self did not know. While looking through the pictures he also found one that had five giant robots in it with each boy at the foot of their robots. Duo with a big smile pasted on his face was with his robot still warring the clothes that he was warring now, under the one robot that looked like a demon. The Japanese boy that now had no emotion on his face that was warring a green tank top and black spandex was standing under a robot that looked to be an angel. The Chinese boy that still had the scowl on his face that was warring a blue tank top and Chinese made pants was standing under a robot that looked close enough to be a dragon. The Arabian boy that had a small smile on his face was warring a light pink faded shirt with a brown vest on, tan slacks that was standing under a robot that looked like a solider warring armor. The French looking boy with that blank expression was warring a green turtle neck shirt and very faded tan jeans, while standing under a robot that looked close to a clown.

Darien was deep in thought wondering what those giant things where and failed to notice that his guessed was waking up, but he noticed the gun to his shock and made the mistake on picking it up.

'Where am I? This doesn't' t feel right . . . . . I can't remember what happened. . . . wait I fell and there was that voice. . . . .'

Snapping his violet eyes open Duo found himself in an unfamiliar room. Now on solider mode the braided teen got off the coach silently, pulling his extra gun out from his priest shirt cocking it ready to fire at a possible threat to him. Seeing the light from the dinning area of the small apartment he silently headed to the lit area looking around the corner to find a young man, black short messy hair, tall frame, well built body, sitting at what looked to be a glass table looking through his stuff, right now holding his spar gun. This angered the teen to no end that someone would dare look through his things that he held dear to him. No. One. I mean No. One. Touches. His. Stuff. Quick as lighting Duo had his gun up against the back of the man's head the click of the gun getting the man's attention.

"You move, you die," Duo hissed coldly not in a good mood in any way, "Put the gun down on the floor and move slowly away from the table with your hands in the air and if you do any sudden moves I won't hesitate to kill you."

Darien stiffened when he heard a click that was of a gun that was just loaded thinking that it was a robber in his house. Looking striate in front of him he wanted to see the robber before he took action against the intruder and looked into the mirror he put on the wall in front of him. Eyes widening to find only the boy that he brought home with a gun up against the back of his head not an intruder. Darien was stunned that he didn't even hear the kid wake up or even come in here at all since that that was one of his skill to fight the Dark Moon and past enemies. He finally got to see the boy's eyes even though in the picture they were a dark blue but he saw in the mirror not dark blue but beautiful violet eyes that were glaring down at him from behind seeming that he was not in a good mood. Doing as told he put down the gun he was examining and got up stepping away from the table lifting his hands into the air slowly.

"Turn around now," Duo commanded coldly still pointing the gun at his enemy's head. "Who are you?"

"My name is Darien," he answered the skittish boy's questions to insure his safety.

"Where am I?"

"In Tokyo."

"Tokyo? What the hell are you trying to pull! There is no such thing as a place called that!" Duo growled in annoyance.

"I'm telling the truth!" Darien argued but that was a bad move for the boy fired on him when he took a step forward the bullet grazing the side of his face making him freeze in his place and shattered the mirror behind him.

"Stay were you are! Make a move like that again and I promise you I wont miss," Duo hissed warningly coldly watching Darien even more carefully, then continuing his questioning, "Don't give me that load of crap you bastard, you must be an old Oz solider form the war wanting revenge on the gundam pilots," the braided teen accused in anger.

"Your wrong this is Tokyo year 1999 and there hasn't been a war in the last decade," Darien replied slowly careful with his movements trying to not set off this kid's trigger happy mood, fresh blood sliding down his check, "I have no clue what a gundam pilot is or any wars that had a organization called Oz."

"Bull shit! This is the year after colony 198 the war that has been raging has ended for over a year now!" Duo shouted in disbelief, "Us gundam pilots were the savors for our own colonies," he whispered softly, bewildered that that he won't where he was suppose to be.

"I don't know what you are talking about but I know for sure there are no such things as colonies," Darien stated for a fact, "That only exists in fiction books. Also I don't know what a gundam is."

"What? No such thing?" Duo lowered his gun dropping it to the ground staring blankly at the floor and just passed out form using his energy so fast and to add to that after he was summoned tends to zap the energy out of you.

Darien once again had a passed out teen in his apartment.

"This is going to be a long night," the man heaved a big sigh in exertion picking up the passed out boy putting him in his bed. Also putting the guns somewhere safe away from the boy and to be on the safe side that he doesn't run away he slipped up behind the teen ignoring both his small cut, also his growing erection and fell asleep beside him.

--------------

No please don't! Don't hurt me! PLEASE!

Waking up in a cold sweat Duo was in a frightened state, to make matters worst there was a man in bed with him and caused a trigger in his mind to break that took months to control, to create. Duo always had a fear of older and taller men because he was used by them, raped, hurt, shunned and manipulated by them. With quick reflexes he jumped off the bed and into a corner huddled in a little ball shivering in all his passed memories.

With the slight movement Darien woke up immediately to insure that the boy would not runaway but instead found a shivering Duo Maxwell in the corner of his room with the most frightened violet eyes he has ever seen. The teenager always cried out in fear when Darien tried to get near him, lashing out at him when he was only an inch away from his body. For once Darien needed Serena's and Luna's help because they were the only ones that had the ability to look into someone's mind no matter what state the person was in cause there was nothing that he could do to help that was for sure. He picked up his communicator and called Serena.

("Mmm... hello?" a sleepy voice came.)

"Luna wake Serena up and come over right away," Darien instructed.

("Huh? Darien? What happened was it the boy that I asked you to take home with you?" Luna asked now fully awake.)

"Yes he is finally awake and he is very frightened and scared," the black haired man explained, "I don't know what to do he is scared of me and doesn't let me near him."

("I'm on my way!" Luna reported.)

"Thanks . . .," Darien disconnected the transmission and sat on the bed watching the teenager that now seemed like a little boy right now. Slowly he neared the boy at a last attempt at calming him down, "I'm not going to hurt you Duo . . . . . . . I might not know what happened to you in your past but I will help you all I can."

Duo looked up in fear and a little of hope, tears streaking down his face. They both stayed silent for a while, Duo relaxing a little bit at a time regaining his composure, trying to build up a mental wall up around all those bad memories. Standing slowly up and wiping all the tears away, the braided boy was now focused and in alert mode. Darien watched the change in his movements and expressions. It seemed he has regained control over himself, clamming up all of his feelings.

"What time is it?" Duo whispered still shaken up from going down memory lane.

"4:49 in the morning," Darien answered the boy's question concern in his eyes.

"How long was I out?" He asked a little loader with confidence coming back to him.

"When you were summoned I'd say about three hours then you woke up with a gun at the back of my head," Darien answered and continued, "Then we fought on who was right and then you passed out for about seven hours and forty-seven minutes."

"I'm sorry that I overreacted it is just how I was trained," Duo looked down at the floor not really wanting to look at Darien in the eye to ashamed that he almost ended up killing another person.

"Trained?" Darien asked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"As far back as I can remember I lived on the streets of a colony in space called L2," Duo explained, "You had to do what you had to do to survive, steal, kill, hell even sell your body just to get a meal."

"What kind of world do you come from hell?" Darien gasped in horror that children his age and younger do the things that Duo has mentioned and really didn't like the one with selling your body.

"Bingo," Duo chuckled darkly, "I have no clue how I got here but all I have to say is Toto I don't think we're in Sank Kingdom anymore."

"Sank Kingdom?" the older man asked.

"Yeah the Sank Kingdom is the home of our Queen Relena Peacecraft but I hate her guts," Duo commented sourly, "She praises of peace while a war is going on and her brother was also in the war and our enemy and nearly destroyed the earth by dropping a big ass ship almost the size of the colonies called Libra."

"Wow I say that your world is very harsh," Darien replied grimly.

"Don't sweat it man we manage in that dump what we call home," Duo answered looking up at the ceiling of the apartment and sighed, "Soooo. . . . . . . you said your name is Darien right?"

"Yes it is."

"You have a kitchen?"

"Yes why?"

"I'm starving!"

"Ummm . . . . . . . Ok lets see what I have," Darien almost fell over when the boy just changed the subject so abruptly and he didn't even finish telling him about 'I was trained that way' thing yet, he went off that subject to. He had a feeling that Duo was hiding lots of things under that mask that he just randomly tossed on, just telling a little bit of his past, but he would back off for a while till he was ready to talk.

After cooking food fit for at lest six people Duo started to dig in, literally inhaling the food and started a conversation, Darien also eating his food he cooked once in a while looking a the young boy in a weird way. They talked about what Darien had in his world and switched sometimes, Duo telling what has been happening in his world but mostly about his world nothing more about his life and what he went through.

"You mean you have arcades in this world!" Duo asked excited, "Those are rare to come by where I come from ever since the wars."

"Really? They are common my girlfriend goes to them all the time epically the one that Andrew owns and works at," Darien said frowning at the mention of the girl he so wished he wasn't dating.

"You have a girlfriend?" Duo asked with a little disappointment in his eyes but made sure that Darien didn't see it. Ever since he started talking to this young man He felt very attracted to him in a way that Duo couldn't explain to himself.

"Yes her name is Serena but I wished I can find away to break up with her though," Darien sighed, "She is driving me crazy."

Duo perked up at that when he wanted to break up with her.

"Why don't you?"

"Because she would feel like it was her fault and I can't stand it when a girl cries," Darien slumped forward and sighed deeply.

"Looks like you are screwed," Duo chuckled in amusement looking at the slumped figure.

"You're telling me," Darien smirked looking at the teen across from him.

Duo blushed when he looked at Darien's bare chest but hit himself mentally telling himself that Darien doesn't swing that way. After an hour of talking Darien almost forgot that Luna and Serena were suppose to come to his house. He contacted them and soon found out that the reason they didn't come was Serena along with Rini fell on the floor trapping Luna under their dead weight. Darien explained they didn't need to come since he calmed the youth with him down, so that left Luna all night to figure out how to get out of the death trap of Serena and Rini.

As For the rest of the late night and early morning Duo and Darien stayed up and talked, early breakfast done and continued till lunchtime.

They once again ate and then it was almost time for the young man to go to meet the others at Rei's temple.

"I'm not sure if I have anything that would fit you," Darien apologized looking through his clothes already ready to go, but still looking for some clothes that would fit the small boy. "Wait I found some that would fit but it will be pretty lose though."

"That's ok I've been putting solider uniforms on for cover and they all are huge on me," Duo replied from behind Darien instead of in the bathroom.

Turning around in surprise and came face to face with a sight that took his breath away. Duo was butt naked with a small towel around his hips and a big towel in his hands with him drying off his long beautiful hair. he had to admit that his hair was more gorgeous then Serena's blond locks. Chestnut was more his type of hair that he would like. Darien couldn't stop staring at him till Duo looked up at him pausing in his hair drying routine.

"What?" Duo asked seeing that the man before him was staring at him blankly. This made him a little uncomfortable. "Is there something on my face?"

"Uaa no sorry its just that you look different with your hair down and beautiful," he replied a small blush on his checks.

Duo blushed bright red when he gave him that compliment.

"Thanks I get that a lot with my close friends," Duo lied feeling a little crummy that he lied.

"Well here," Darien gave the clothing to his guest.

So putting them on and adjusting them the way he wanted them. Checking himself in the mirror, looking at the baggy jeans that were riding low on his hips and one of Darien's girlfriend's shirts, left behind awhile ago, barely below his bellybutton still showing little skin when he lifted his arms up with the phrase "I'm Not Anti-Social. (I Just Don't Like You)" on the front of it. After going through the process of getting his hair untangled (with a blushing Darien helping him) and putting it in a braid, then they were off to the temple.

--------------------

"Wow so this is a temple?" Duo spoke in awe.

"Well yes not as popular but a common one," Darien smiled at Duo's excitement like a small child that just got his wish. 'I guess he hardly got to do things a normal kid would have done at their early age.' Looking around he didn't see any of the girls yet. 'Hmmm looks like we're early.'

"Darien, early as ever," Rei came down the few steps that led to the temple, "Well seems that he finally woke up. When did he Darien?"

While Duo went on ahead to look more at the temple Darien watched him leave longingly his pack in hand while ignoring the question the black haired girl asked. Rei was flirting with him as usual but right now he wanted to spend time with the teen that he meet a couple of hours ago.

"So Darien why don't you just break up with her she'll get over it soon," Rei purred into his ear after Duo was out of sight. He always hated when he was left alone with the priestess.

"Rei how many times do I have to tell you I can't do that to Serena. I care to much for her and I don't feel that way about you," Darien argued wanting to get away from her.

"But you don't love her as a lover do you," The black haired young girl stated as a statement not a question ignoring that last statement about not loving her.

"I . . . .," Darien was once again cornered.

"AHHHHH!"

"That was Lita!" the black hair man shouted in alarm thankful that there was an interruption.

Both Rei and Darien rushed around the temple to come face to face with a helpless Lita on the ground. This was not the interruption that Darien was hoping for. She was on her stomach right arm twisted behind her back looked ready to break wincing in pain with a combat knife at her throat. Blood was already being draw from the sharp dagger and Duo was the one holding the dagger with the most creepy expression on his face that can make anyone run for cover.

"Duo! Let her go she doesn't mean any harm," Darien advanced slowly as not to cause the boy to panic, "Calm down Duo no one is going to hurt you."

Just then Serena, Ami, and Mina came around the corner behind the unfocused boy that was ready to kill at the slightest movement.

"Don't move girls!" The young man shouted to the girls all of them frozen in their place looking confused and horrified that one of their friends was close to death.

"Darien what is going on why is the boy form last night have Lita in a death grip," Ami asked in panic but keeping calm while watching the horrible scene in front of her already thinking a plan to save her friend.

"Don't do anything, he is just scared," he explained and tuned to the boy who was ready to kill a girl, "Duo please let her go she and no one is going to hurt you I promise I wont let anyone hurt you."

"You're lying! They always lie and say they wont hurt you till it is to late to run!" Duo shouted lost in his memories once again, "They are going to hurt me like before, NO I won't let them do it I'll kill them and they won't hurt me or anyone else like me again . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Heero what would you do?" Duo whispered mostly to himself letting go of his victim and dropped to his knees while all of the people that were there sighed in relief.

"Duo . . . . .," Darien said in concern walking up to him while the other girls ran to their friend that was in need. Darien reached out to the young teen on the ground but Duo slapped his hand away in anger, eyes flashing a golden glow with slits appearing taking the place of his pupils and the others that were at their friends side watched in amazement.

"Don't you fucken touch me! I don't need your damn pity!" the teen shouted at the man in front of him getting up off of the ground glaring at Darien in pure hatred with his golden slit eyes, "I don't need anyone's pity especially not yours!"

"Duo I'm sorry if I did something wrong I just-," he tried to explain get distracted with the eyes that were glaring at him.

"Don't! Just stay away from me . . . . . . . . . . I got to find a way back home . .," Duo looked at the ground instead of Darien, hiding his eyes from view and just left running at a speed that even he couldn't go at.

"Duo!" Darien shouted in alarm ready to go after him even though it would be a hapless matter for he would never keep up with him.

A hand stopped him in his track, looking over his shoulder and met Ami's serious face.

"Darien I thing you better let him go," he tried to protest, "No buts. I'm sure that all he needs right now is time to himself. We'll go look for him in half an hour k?"

All that Ami received was a nod form him. All of the scouts and Darien went inside for the time being to sort things out. Sitting around the table in silent not saying a word.

"So what are we going to do?" Serena asked worried about the teenager that just ran away from them, "We can't just leave him out there alone on his own."

Ami sighed in frustration, "there is nothing we can do now but wait . . . . . . Darien what did you learn from him in the time you had him?"

"Well his name is Duo Maxwell, he is fifteen years old and lives on his own. Doesn't go to school is what he said to me, really doesn't have a home, no family, and works as a salvage worker around the world and so on," Darien replied.

"Is that all you've found out about him?" Lita asked holding her fractured arm, with bandages wrapped around her neck where the knife wound was, "To me there was defiantly more about him then that on what I experienced with him. This Duo person is not normal. . . . . he took me down with little effort and I study self defense for many years too while this kid didn't. You must know more than that Darien."

"Well I do but I'm not sure what is true or not," Darien hesitated in his speech thinking it over if he should tell them more on what he knew. "He is not from this world. . . . . . . . he is just a child and already in his world Duo was changed into a killer mainly created for a war. I'd say it is a miracle for him to come here form that harsh world. For some reason I don't want him to go back to that life but he really wants to go back to that so called home of his. Damn it!"

Darien slammed his fist against the tabletop in anger scaring all the girls in the room on his wired behavior. All of them were shocked at how he got so emotional over some boy that he nearly met a couple of hours ago. Ami started to get a little suspicious knowing that Darien was not telling everything that he knew and more that she knows that Duo is a trained killer. Lita was just as suspicious. Mina was well not suspecting a thing. Serena the same but was concerned for her boyfriend. Rei was jealous that boy got the trust of the one she wanted so quickly having no pity for that little shit head and using what information she could turn everyone on that boy with her manipulative ways.

The room was silent once more till Darien stood up quickly leaving the room heading for the door.

"Darien! Why are you keeping more that you know from us!" Ami asked seriously, "What is he hiding that we shouldn't know and you can? Is he threatening you to keep quiet? Tell me Darien! He was after all the one that was summoned by the Dark Moon, who knows why they used up all of their energy just to bring that boy into this world. He could be a powerful monster just playing with you."

"Shut up!" Darien hissed in anger, "I trust him because he was an orphan like me! He knows how it was to be without a family! How would you know how it feels to be alone with no parents! You have them, while Duo lived all his life as a street brat, steeling, killing and even selling his own body to survive. I may of not lived on the streets as harsh as he did but I know what its like to live on them always thinking of where you could get your next meal without getting caught or even worst killed. He was in a middle of a war in his world not to long ago so don't even say or excuse of him of tricking me and being a monster!"

Ami was speechless and didn't even know that Darien once lived on the streets. Once again all of them were shocked to no end.

"Yeah I lived on the streets once now you guys know. I'm not sheltered as much as you people were. I lived the rough live for awhile and I didn't like it one bit," Darien spat harshly, "But hey I didn't have the choose in that matter, I was the only person that survived the accident in the car as I slowly crawled out and when I did the car blew up with my parents in it. . . . . ."

"Darien I didn't know . . . I'm sorry that I did anything to offend you but -," Ami apologized but was cut off by the black haired man.

"No you're not sorry and you don't have to apologize to me but to Duo," Darien answered coldly, "I'm going to look for him now. I won't wait till the Dark Moon finds him first."

With that he walked out the door and went to search for Duo.

--------------------

'This place is amazing. . . there is so many people here living in peace. . . . . . but why doesn't it feel like it isn't going to last?'

End of part one

Well that's it for now! MMMHHHHAAAAA! I love leaving cliffhangers for the people! It pisses them off greatly! But please don't let them get me! o

Next time: 'When they told him to take the road up to Haven, He took the high road down to Hell instead' - this person had a choose but refused Haven the path of pins and went to Hell the path of needles.


End file.
